


Fanart Series for Saras_Girl's, TURN

by YuuyamiArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanfic art, M/M, drarry art, fanfic fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuyamiArtist/pseuds/YuuyamiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fanart I did for Saras_Girl's amazing fic, Turn. It is fantastic and everyone should go read it now! </p><p>Turn found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/879852/chapters/1692695</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart Series for Saras_Girl's, TURN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).



> This is almost finished, but not quite! I had to get this uploaded sooner than planned because some of the drawings were too mature for DeviantArt, and I was forced to relocate here. Most of the drawings are still on DeviantArt, just not the "mature" ones. Anyway, enjoy! I shall post here until finished! :D
> 
> SPOILERS BELOW!!!! If you haven't read Turn yet, you have been warned!
> 
> Edit: This is now complete :)

 

 _Sitting on the floor, cloak folded softly on his knees. The sky outside the window fading to grey-blue, and the bed empty. Sheets thrown back. Pillows cold. He’s on the floor, too, opposite Harry and tucked between his own bed and the next._  
  
“Why me, Potter?” Striped sleeves pulled down over fingers, eyes sharp, knees tucked up in defence and eyebrows everywhere.  
  
“Maybe I believe you’re more than this.”  
  
“Maybe you’re full of crap.”  
  
Harry knows he’s smiling. “Maybe. But what have you got to lose?”

\----

This is painted with Coffee and English Breakfast Tea, because so many important conversations happen over tea and coffee in this fic, and I really wanted to incorporate that into these drawings somehow. Also, this is a memory (of sorts) in the fic, so I wanted it to look a little hazy. Now, I am NOT a painter, if I paint, its with watercolor pencils, and even that is rare...so forgive me for this super experimental thing I went with for this one...  
  
ps. This painting smells amazing...XDDDD 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Smoke, fire, and long pipes—the seduction tools of an ageing Gryffindor artist._  
  
Let the record show that this is your first interview with Mr Clearwater, who seems extremely taken with you. Flattery is a wonderful thing, Harry, but I'm prepared to wager that I'm far more useful in the bedroom.  
  
It would be ruinous for my image if this got out, but this is a picture of my two favourite people in the world.  
  
Harry smiles. He can stay awake. He only needs to close his eyes for a second.

\----

Some pictures and comments from Draco's scrapbook :D

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 ADORE Frank...he is the most charming six foot snake in the world <3

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"This is yours," he whispers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Resting his head in his hands, Harry lets out a long sigh that leaves him sore. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't need to be sorry that you don't love me any more," she says matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry's heart twists violently; he squeezes his eyes shut, but several fat tears slide out and splash against his glasses. "Gin, I do love you."  
  
"Not like this," she whispers, pain evident. "Not like you used to."  
  
"No," he says at last, and the sound seems to echo in the near-silent room, mocking him. Frozen in place, he feels the mattress dip beneath Ginny's weight as she shifts and draws in a long, uneven breath.  
  
"Wow," she whispers, trying to hide a sob behind an awkward laugh. "It really fucking hurts to hear that."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Draco nods, turns to Disapparate, and hesitates. “Do you really not care?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“About what my father said... about me.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry murmurs, understanding in a rush. “No. I don’t care at all.” He pauses, gathering the strands of his confidence and pulling them tight. “In fact, I...” he begins, but Draco has disappeared, leaving him staring at an empty patch of cobbles.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“No, but I did receive a very strange letter from Scorpius last night,” Draco says, picking up his cup and gazing at Harry over the top of it, eyes unreadable.  
  
Harry chews on his lip, inexplicably anxious. Misu stirs sleepily in his pocket and he remembers to take a breath. “Oh?” he says airily. “What did he have to say for himself?”  
  
“See for yourself,” Draco says, withdrawing a neatly folded letter from his jacket pocket and passing it to Harry without looking at him; his eyes are focused on the waitress as he mouths ‘coffee’ in her direction and indicates the spot of unoccupied tabletop in front of Harry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yeah?” he manages at last, fingers slipping on the soft fabric of Draco’s scarf, longing to touch his skin. Just inches apart, all he has to do is lean that little bit closer...  
  
“If you’re alright, I’d better go”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Franz, I am becoming bored,” says the old man, wand twitching dangerously. “You, Potter—what is your interest in this man?”  
  
He swallows dryly. “I love him, as it happens,” he says, the words coming out much louder than he had intended.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fitzwilliam casts silently and vigorously, stepping over Draco’s prone body as he pulls back his wand arm, and then Draco opens his eyes and time seems to slow down almost to a standstill.   
  
Face contorted with rage and pain, Draco kicks out violently, and Fitzwilliam, caught just below the knee, loses his balance, sails several feet through the air and lands heavily on his chest with a groan and a clatter, just inches from the edge of the water.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "For some time, neither of them moves. Harry’s fine with that; the tiles are pleasantly warm against his back now, and his head is rather comfortable on Draco’s shoulder."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"As words seem to have deserted him for the time being, he leans close and brushes his mouth over Draco’s, falling easily into a soft, unhesitant kiss that feels as though it’s been waiting for him forever. Eyes closing, he stops thinking and just slides into it, noticing nothing but the heat of Draco’s mouth, the achingly familiar taste of tea and sugar, the squeeze of strong, cool fingers as they twist around his wrist and grip hard. Draco kisses back and Harry knows this time, knows that he is wanted, desired, that this isn’t some impulsive response to trauma, this is real." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a light at the top of the stairs.

He heads toward it, reaching for the carved door and the spicy air. 

"Who's there? Potter, is that you?"

  
In his sleep, Harry smiles. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 A scene after the epilogue <3

 

 


End file.
